


Pretty Thing

by banshee_swain



Series: Runaway from Earth AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Lance is 17, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, Xenophilia, lotor is older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_swain/pseuds/banshee_swain
Summary: Lance wants to surprise Lotor after working so hard.-Runaway from Earth AU:Lotor's army comes to Earth. Lance falls in love with Lotor, he drops everything to be with him. So he runs-away to be with him.





	Pretty Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first Character x Character thing in Voltron! I hope it's good!

Wrapped up in such beautiful laces and silks did the trick. Lance's mocha skin seem to pop when beautiful clothing clung onto him. Even his plump lips with lipstick also seem doll like. Lance's entrancing dark black lips looked kissable. His makeup in general just made him look... astonishing. Lance still looks mighty fine without the makeup, but he felt like being a very pretty thing tonight.

Lance couldn't help to but to wear some gifts that Lotor constantly gave him. His necklace, his bracelets, his earring, rings, and some ankle bracelets as well. Lance's charm and beauty could enchant anyone at the palace. The way he walked and talked, everyone wanted to have a piece of that. Lance has a title, he's Lotor's lover. That isn't exactly a title. A title is for Lance would be a position of some sort. Lance has none of that. His highest expectation from some Galra was to act and be proper. He wasn't suppose to bite or be rude to anyone of the sort. Lance of course called 'bullshit' on those terms. He shall do as he please, he only meets his own expectations, not anyone else's.

Even though he still feels some doubt and shame, he can't help but to subconsciously follow those terms. Which earned him the title: 'Prince Lotor's Whore', or for short terms, 'Whore'. Lance or Lotor didn't like this title. The Empire's more elite workers should not call the Prince's lover a 'whore'. Look at the shame it has brought them.

In a way, Lance couldn't help but to feel turned on once in awhile from this title. Lotor sometimes (in bed) calls him his; whore and many more.

Nevertheless, Lotor is attending his duties. Being the future king of an Empire is a lot of pressure. Lotor never lets it stress him, he simple enjoys his domination and work. So of course, Lance hasn't seen his pretty face in a while. So, why not be a little naughty this night? Lance lathered himself in some scented creams, he made sure that sweet scent clung onto him tightly.

He lubed up his cute ass, in case Lotor just wanted to fuck himself right there. His clothing was one of the most finishing touches though. His mermaid black dress. The front part of the skirt was short, it was almost 2 inches above his knees. The back part was so long it almost touched the floor. Of course, this little outfit was meant for a good fucking.

His waist had eccentric opening, so it would be so easy to slide a hand up over his body. Lance felt ready, he needed him now. He needs Lotor to come back into their room and fuck him senseless. Lance wanted to be treated roughly, after he wants all of the cuddles and kisses he could get.

Prince Lotor just finished all of his duties. He can now relax and even grab a quick snack. He let his generals take a break for the night. Lotor didn't want them to work further, he was quite pleased with their performance today. He walked through the corridors with no distractions, very good. He finally reached his room. He gave a relieving sigh as he entered. The room was dimmed, only a small light was keeping bright. Lotor had a small look of surprise on his face. He let his eyes wander for a bit until he fell upon his lover.

He was sitting in a comfy chair. His feet were on the seat, and his legs were in front of him. Lance's legs were slightly parted so Lotor could look up his skirt. His cheeks were red, a small gasp escaped from his black lips. Lance's eyes fluttered as his legs shook with excitement. He could feel himself become hard from Lotor's intense gaze. Lance decided to make the first move. He slid onto the ground on his hands and knees. Lance wanted to put on a small show. He slyly crawled over to his lover. For fine effect he hummed.

Lotor, standing there with astonishment, loved this show. He lived the way his lover crawled all the way to him. When Lance came close to him, he sat on his knees. He planted his hands on Lotor's legs and smiled, "Welcome back, Master."

A small moan escaped from his lips when Lotor slid his foot right under his dick. He pressed his hard shoe up to get a reaction. Indeed he did. Lance nearly jumped out of his skin. His face expressed nothing but pleasure. He  _wanted_ grind so bad, but he's. it sure if he has permission to do that.

"Indeed my Love," Lotor chuckled, "I'm glad you're here to welcome me back." He pressed up harder.

Lance moaned and closed his eyes, "Mm, fuck... I thought I could-" His voice hitched as Lotor used his foot to step on him, "Mm, I'm gonna cum!"

"Already? I haven't touched you that much, unless..." Lotor began to move his foot around the cock.

Lance shook his head, he tried to speak in between moans, "No, I pro- AH- mise that I didn't touch- AH- myself! Ah, fuck!" Lance began to grind up, God he looked like a good bitch down there.

Lotor hummed, "Good Boy."

Lotor held out his hand, Lance took it and he was helped up. He wobbled a tad bit and clung onto Lotor. Lotor chuckled and kissed his lips. Lance kissed back. As their lips intertwined with one another, Lotor pulled him close by the waist. Lance gasped and Lotor took the opportunity to slide his tongue in his mouth. Lance tasted sweet, this made Lotor curious. He explored his mouth so he could taste every bit of it. Lance's face darkened, Lotor's touch was sos gentle. However his actions are so tough. Lance rubbed his legs together.

Lance pulled away for a breath of air. Some of Lance's lipstick was stained onto his lips. Lotor could taste the small bitterness from it. In the end it was worth it, he loved the sweet taste from his mouth.

Lance stood there, flustered and horny in front of Lotor. His breathe was hitching here and there from Lotor's strokes. Lotor took this chance to sweep him off of his feet. It's not the first time Lotor has done this though. Lance gasped but then giggled. He kissed his cheek then jawline, now that left some lipstick marks. Lotor smiled and kissed his forehead as he placed him on the bed. They shared a couple of kisses then pulled away.

Lotor twirled his fingers so he could intertwined with Lance's shoulder straps. He pulled down the straps and pressed on his buds. Lance moaned as his legs shook more. He just wanted to  _cum_. Lotor then leaned down and began to suckle and bite. When Lance felt this wet sensation, he almost lost it. Lotor keeps on going through this loop where he's rough and tough, though he turns sweet and gentle. This kept Lance on his toes, he always wanted to see what was next from him.

"Mm, Lotor if you want me now, you can just fuck my ass now. I know I lied but, I lubed myself up, incase you wanted to fill me up." Lance spoke in between in breathless moans.

Lotor pulled away and gave one last lick, "How about you finger yourself while I watch, once you cum I can fill you up."

Lance looked excited, "Oh thank you Prince Lotor, th-"

"But you have to get my cock hard first." He got off of him.

Lance jumped up in wonderment. He could feel himself get wetter. Lotor then pulled out his half hard cock. A small grunt came from his mouth. Lance leaned down with his ass in the air. He felt the weight of the cock on his face. Lance loved to feel the curves over his lips. He loved the feeling of a cock. Lance kissed the head and then licked the underside of his cock. He made sure to make it long and slow for Lotor. He knows how Lotor loves the way his cock is touched. Lance pulled away as he gave him one small jerk. He made sure all of his pre-cum got on his hands. He smiled and kissed the under side of the cock. Lotor moaned lightly and shifted.

Lance gave a small giggle,  _his fucking cock twitched._ Lance decided to stop teasing, he finally let his mouth slowly take in his dick. He made sure to not break eye contact with him. Lotor ran fingers through his hair and whispered, "Good Boy."

That made Lance deep throat the entire length. He sucked on it for a bit then pulled away. Lance twirled his tongue around the head and continued to suck. Lance's tongue was like magic, Lotor loved the way he did this.

"Fuck..." Lotor murmured, "Make me cum you little skank."

There was a shot of pleasure through his body. His own cock twitched as he began to suck harder. Lance's eyes were half lidded. Lotor finally came into Lance's mouth. He wanted Lance to taste his sweet cum. Lance went wide eyes as some trickled down his cheeks. He  _hated_ that. He doesn't want to waste Lotor's cum. He pulled away and licked around his lips. Lance's lipstick was getting smudged.

"I'm sorry..." Lance whined, "I just need your cum in me. I just need you, I need you now. Please fuck me until I become a crying and screaming mess. I only want you, I just want to scream your fuckin' name until my voice hurts. Not even that, I just want to moan from your cock, I just want to feel all of this next the morning. I want you to carve your name on me. So everyone knows who I belong to. I want to be your whore."

Lotor's cheeks went red, he looked away and covered his face. Lance smiled and tilted his head. He crawled on his lap to look at him. Lotor still needed to compose himself,  _where the hell did that come from?_  Lotor never felt so flustered, his face kept on getting redder and redder as Lance leaned in.

"Did I over do it?" He inquired as a smirk formed on his face.

Lotor looked at him, "No Love, you're just... amazing."

Lance's cheeks went red and he covered his face, "Lotor, you're embarrassing me!"

Lotor chuckled and held his hands, "I love you..." He kissed his nose then his neck, "You're my precious Lover..."

Lance's blush was darkening, "Babe..."

He slowly began to moan as Lotor became rougher. He pushed him down and began to buck against him. Lance nearly screamed. Lotor snaked his hand down his thigh and pulled his panties to the side. He stroked his cock then slowly placed his middle finger inside of his hole. Lance screamed and his arched his back. Lotor then began in move his fingers, he added two more and became more sloppy. It didn't even take that long for Lance to cum. As Lotor pulled out, he sat up. He placed Lance's legs right over his shoulders. Lotor then gently slid his dick into him. Lance threw his head back, a loud moan escaped from his lips. It didn't take that much time for Lotor to move in and out.

His cock swelled up inside of him. Lance tightened around him as more pre-cum dripped from his dick. The couple didn't follow their exact plan but they didn't care. They just wanted each other so much.

Lotor began do hit his prostate over and over again. Both of them moaned, Lotor leaned down. He pinned Lance's hands to the bed. They shared a tender reassuring kiss as Lotor's seed filled him up. Lance shook under him and came himself.

 

* * *

 

After a couple of rounds of sex, Lotor pulled out. He laid down next to his Lance, both completely naked. Lance snuggled up to Lotor. Lotor held him nice and tight, he never wanted to let him go. Began to kissed his cheeks and whisper sweet things into his ear. Giggles came from his lips.

"I love you, Lotor..." Lance yawned as he nuzzled in.

Lotor nuzzled back and almost purred, "I love you too."

They continued to nuzzle the one another, until the drifted into a soft slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! If I have any grammar or spelling mistakes, please tell me!


End file.
